


【卜岳】录音室（七夕特辑）

by GandeDong



Category: celebrities&real people - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandeDong/pseuds/GandeDong





	【卜岳】录音室（七夕特辑）

“近日大家闭关辛苦了，正好周五过节，就给大家放假了，祝大家佳偶天成春宵一刻值千金！”  
“哇！真的假的！真放假吗？？”  
“真的，老板金口玉言，放假了！”  
“谢谢老板！！老板福如东海寿比南山万寿无疆寿与天齐！”  
......  
卜凡看到群里面发的消息，笑眯眯的抬头看向岳明辉，然后发了条私信过去：“媳妇儿，怎么过节啊？”见着岳明辉还坐在那儿打盹儿，莫不是还不知道这个放假的好消息吧。卜凡走到岳明辉旁边故意非常大声的问：“小弟，今天放假了怎么过节啊？”“卜凡你要死啊，这么大声的嚷，耳朵给我震聋了。”小弟揉揉耳朵抱怨道，“你自己去找你的老岳过去好吗，别烦我。”卜凡看着揉耳朵的小弟远去的背影耸耸肩，看到老岳终于醒了开始看手机，也收到了老岳的回复“得过且过。”  
卜凡看着老岳离去的背影心里暗自委屈，不知道自己是做了什么让媳妇儿不开心的事儿。

岳明辉见着卜凡并没有跟上来，暗自松了口气。他前几天突发灵感，想写一首歌，一首只属于他俩的歌，偷偷的把曲也作完了，就等着什么时候能找到机会进录音室录个demo，如果真的很成功的话收录进他们的专辑里也未尝不可，当做一封公开的情书也是一种特别的浪漫。今天好不容易大家都放假了，天赐良机，如果今天抓紧时间能录好的话还来得及给一个七夕礼物。

卜凡到吃午饭的时候也没看到老岳，大家都出门过节了，连做饭的阿姨都走了，他想找个一起拼单外卖的人都没有。卜凡心想媳妇儿莫不是真的抛下他自己跑出去了吧，闷闷地在门口吃了碗小面出来看见路边的小狗们都成双成对的在过节，自己却还形单影只地吃小面，也太惨了吧。卜凡给媳妇儿发信息没人回，打电话没人接，给木子洋和小弟打电话问知不知道老岳去哪儿了，被挂了电话不说还被秀了一脸未成年的恩爱。  
吃完饭回公司，卜凡乱窜到B1的时候终于好像听到点儿人声了，听声音是来自录音室的。卜凡心想着谁能今天在用录音室啊，大家都出去了，莫不是进来了小贼吧。卜凡把110都预拨好了，悄悄地走进录音室控制间，一看里面唱歌的身影不是自家媳妇儿是谁。把录音室里的收声开大，卜凡坐下听了起来。  
“......我真的有过思念成疾，真的爱看他背影，真的为他有盔甲坚硬，真的吻过他侧颈......”卜凡听得不禁心动身动，看着录音室里的媳妇儿身姿窈窕，双眼轻闭，红唇一张一合吐出一句句挠心挠肺的歌词。  
“......我想告诉你相爱太难了，但少年一瞬动心就永远动心......”岳明辉也不知道这是录的第几遍了，有几个音总是唱不好，看时间已经到下午了，也不知道还来不来得及今天把这份礼物送出去。岳明辉重听着耳机里的回放，“诶？怎么自己开始回放了？”一双大手从后面环住了自己。  
“媳妇儿，真好听。”卜凡环抱着老岳，把头埋在媳妇儿的颈窝里，双唇翕张带来的温热气流让老岳起了一身酥意。“我，我还没录完呢，你听见啦？”老岳不好意思的拍了拍自己颈旁的脑袋。“嗯，听见了。好听。”“唱得不好，唱好了更好听。”“好听，不仅好听，还好吃。”“好吃？”老岳还没从这个形容中反应过来，唇瓣就被一张温润的嘴巴含住了，感觉到卜凡的柔舌轻舔着自己的口腔壁，越过自己的牙齿与自己的舌头纠缠相交。耳机里的音乐还在循环播放着，和着两人胶着的湿哒哒的亲吻声，让录音室里的气氛变得旖旎香艳。

连着这一段时间的紧闭训练，俩人能私下亲密接触的时间本就少之又少，能这样相拥亲吻的情景也要回溯到几周前了。这一吻吻得两人都有点情难自禁。卜凡的手顺着老岳的背脊一点一点滑到腰间，老岳的腰有伤，卜凡的大手轻抚过腰间，在贴着膏药的地方还稍微用力按了一下。队长感觉到卜凡的疼爱之意，双手更紧的回搂住卜凡的腰背，卜凡的手于是又继续游走，停在了翘臀上，略微施力轻抓了一下，就听见老岳呻吟了出来。录音室的密闭环境加重了这声呻吟的情欲感情，老岳感觉到了卜凡胯下的坚挺，装作不经意触碰到的时候，卜凡握紧自己的臀瓣往怀里抱了抱。  
“在这里不合适吧？”队长感觉卜凡已经要擦枪走火了，看着录音室的环境还保留一丝理智。“没事儿，他们都出去了。”卜凡在说话间已经把老岳的裤子松开了，一双大手握住了老岳的器物。卜凡的手大而温暖，感觉到覆上来的包裹感时岳明辉不禁战栗了起来，刚才的一丝理智也荡然无存，随着卜凡或快或慢的节奏，本想咬着下唇忍住的呻吟也不由得泄露了出来。老岳很快就在卜凡的熟稔的套弄下释放了出来，整个人瘫软的站不住，倚靠在卜凡的肩膀上细细喘息。卜凡轻吻着已经潮红覆面的媳妇儿的小脸，再舔了一下媳妇儿微张的小嘴里的虎牙，“媳妇儿，我也要。”这句话老岳听来犹如魔咒。  
老岳双手攀抱着卜凡颀长的身躯，忘情的回吻起来，然后又抽出一只手单手解开了卜凡的裤腰带，随着卜凡裤子的滑落老岳也慢慢滑跪了下来。眼前卜凡的紧身内裤已经包不住硬挺的器物了，老岳甫一扒开内裤边沿，挺拔的茎身就跃然眼前。老岳慢慢从卜凡的腹股沟轻舔到敏感的三角带，听到头顶卜凡的轻声倒吸，老岳用手握住卜凡的坚挺轻轻撸动了几下之后，一口含住了。卜凡双手插进老岳的发间，享受着这一刻的愉悦，仔细感觉这媳妇儿的柔舌环绕自己的分身，贝齿不时轻刮到柔嫩的表皮加重刺激，口腔内壁紧紧吸吮着，随着节奏轻缓重急得前后动起来。老岳熟悉卜凡的每一个敏感处，和每一个沉醉的反应，很快就让卜凡释放出了白浊。

卜凡紧搂住媳妇儿细细密密的吻着，两人整理好衣着到控制室的时候，才发现一直都录着音。卜凡突然恶趣味横生，回放了一下刚才的现场直播录音，背景音还是媳妇儿给自己作的曲，当听到第一声呻吟时，卜凡看到老岳的脸红成了大番茄。老岳手忙脚乱的想要抢着把这个资料删掉，就看着卜凡已经按了save键，然后拷贝下来，把原录音删掉。  
“谢谢媳妇儿给我的礼物，我很喜欢！mua！”


End file.
